


Sense

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosto is having a good day. (Terrier spoilers. Written for the 2010 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt: Feelings and Emotions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

Rosto looked back. No one had followed them into the alley. Phelan gasped for breath, but he'd kept up when everyone else fell behind.

"We made it," Rosto whispered, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek.

Phelan laughed, half-disbelieving. "I've never felt so –"

"Alive?" Rosto murmured. "It has that effect, running for your life."

"Thank Mith- no, Kyp-"

"Shut up!" Rosto snapped, sealing his hand over Phelan's mouth. "Don't you know anything? The less you get his attention, the better!"

"Sorry." Phelan's lips moved against Rosto's hand. "I thought..."

"Thought you were rogue, now?" Rosto's voice couldn't have been heard ten feet away. "Thought you could appeal to our god? No one does that – anyway, no one with sense."

"Not even you?"

"Well, now." Rosto moved his hand to Phelan's cheek, grinning. "Who says I have sense?" He kissed the other man, quick but hard. "Phelan. _I'm the Rogue."_


End file.
